


Late night conversations

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Buck tells Abby about the plane crash rescue post 1x5





	1. Chapter 1

I was going to set this after 1x4 but since they didn't find her mother until 1-5 this is three days after that  
  
Title: Late night conversations  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: Follows my other Buck/Abby fics  
  
Buck awoke sweating and disoriented. He didn’t remember screaming or the pounding on his door from concerned friends. Now his roommates stood in his open bedroom doorway looking concerned and sleepy. Trying to pull himself together Buck glanced at the alarm clock; two o,clock.  
  
“Sorry.”Evan apologized glancing at his housemates.  
  
“Second time since the plane crash.”Dan said stepping forward.”Y...”  
  
“It’ll pass just a side affect of the job.”Buck replied rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
“You were screaming,”Roger stated  
  
“I was?”Evan blinked in surprise.”Don’t remember.”  
  
“You okay?”Dan asked  
  
“Yeah sorry I woke you.”Evan responded .  
  
“You need to talk to someone, dude.”Roger added as they left.  
  
Buck knew he did but the shrink he’d turned that into a sex thing before she could help. Reaching for his phone Buck cleared the screen and dialed a familiar number.  
  
*******  
  
Abby wasn’t sure what had awoken her. After her mother’s disappearance Abby had left her phone next to her on the bed. Even though Patricia was home safe and sound Abby found the habit hard to break.She glanced at the screen and saw a recent missed call from Buck and no voicemail. She saw the time and frowned after three. Abby cleared the screen and hit the callback option and placed the phone to her right ear leaving the lights off.  
  
“Hi, sorry I know it’s late.”Buck greeted and Abby heard the tension in his voice.  
  
“It’s okay,; what’s wrong?”Abby asked with concern.  
  
“Doozie of a nightmare.”Buck said with a sigh. “Apparently I woke my roommates up screaming….don’t remember that part.”  
  
“Want to come over and talk about it?”Abby offered. “I know tea isn’t a macho drink but it does help.”  
  
“Yeah, appreciate that.”Buck replied quietly. “Don’t think I could go back to sleep anyway. Be there in half an hour.”  
  
“Okay.”Abby acknowledged and ended the call.  
  
Abby turned the lights on and kicked the covers off. She set the phone aside and stood walking to the closet to pull clothes out to dress. Then she stopped and shook her head; it was three in the morning he’d have to deal with her in a robe and slippers. Picking up the phone Abby quietly went to the kitchen and filled a red tea kettle with water. She put it on the stove to heat. Abby yawned and knew she wasn’t going back to sleep either.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Abby opened the front door and Buck saw how tired she was he immeaditely regretted his phone call. She'd been through hell the last week as much as he had.  
  
“I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you.”Buck apologized stepping back and headed to the sidewalk. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
“It's okay, Buck.”Abby replied with a smile. “Come in; please.”  
  
“Thanks.”Buck acknowledged both for the invite and for what was to come.  
  
The tea kettle had just started to whistle when they walked in and Abby raced to the stove to catch it before it woke her mother. After a few tense minutes it was clear Patricia was still asleep. Abby poured the hot water into two blue mugs and added the tea bags.  
  
“Lemon? Sugar?”Abby asked Buck who had sat down at the tiny two person table in the kitchen.  
  
Buck raised an eyebrow in response. Abby grinned.  
  
“Right.”Abby replied as she grabbed a bottle of lemon juice from the fridge and the bowl of sugar from the counter and placed both on the table.  
  
   
  
*****  
A few minutes later Abby placed a mug in front of Buck and one at her seat and sat down. The tea was still too hot to drink but Abby wrapped her hands around the mug enjoying the warmth. She smiled watching Buck eye the tea bag like it was a object from another planet. He picked it up by the string and dunked it. Then picked up the spoon and poked it.  
  
“Let it soak into the water a bit more.”Abby advised.  
  
“What does it taste like?”Buck asked.  
  
“Peppermint.”Abby responded.  
  
Buck nodded and glanced at the dark dining room where Patricia slept.  
  
“How's she doing?”The fireman inquired with concern.  
  
“Tired but okay.”Abby stated following his gaze. “Doesn't seem to remember her adventure in South Los Angeles. Or at least she hasn't mentioned it in her coherent moments.”  
  
“Probably a blessing.”Buck commented.  
  
“What do you remember of the nightmare?”Abby asked broaching the subject of why he was here.  
  
*******  
  
Buck fiddled with the spoon in his mug for a moment as he gathered his thoughts which were still spinning. The dream still fresh. Taking a deep breath he met his friend's gaze.  
  
“Same as the one I had earlier in the week.”Buck began quietly. “I think I told you that Bobby, my captain, was the last off the plane?”  
  
“Yes there was a woman who's legs were pinned.”Abby responded softly.  
  
“Well he ordered everyone out. The plane was filling with water too fast.”Buck continued as he took a sip of the tea and put the mug back down. “I ignored the order and went back to help.”  
  
“I imagine he didn't like that.”Abby said as she drank her own tea.  
  
“Furious, but I think he was grateful too because he needed another set of hands.”Buck stated with a shake of his head. “Her legs were crushed under the seat in front of her. Would've taken us at least an hour on dry land to get her free and that with the needed equipment. What I didn't tell you is that there was a large wave that sucked me right out of the plane; then it went down.”  
  
“Oh my God.”Abby exclaimed quietly. “Bobby was still on board?”  
  
Buck nodded bleakly.  
  
“I made it to the rescue boat where Henritta was waiting. She pulled me in.”Buck explained. “We both sat there staring at the water not believing what was happening. There was a chopper above us and they'd dropped a rope we had hoped to use them to airlift her out once we got her free, but it went under too quick.”  
  
“What happened?”Abby prompted her eyes wide.  
  
“Just like in the movies.”Buck said with a wide grin. “Seconds later there was a huge splash and the chopper pulled upward swinging below was Bobby and he was holding the woman by her arms. They were hanging like two kids at a playground but he hadn't had time to pull her into a more secure hold.”  
  
“Incredible.”Abby agreed.  
  
With a sigh Buck sat back in his set and pushed the mug aside.  
  
“In my dream I'm still in the water; near the boat. Plane's just gone under.”Buck continued softly. “I'm screaming for Bobby but there's no last minute heroics; they're just gone. Nothing but darkness fire and so much water.”  
  
Abby reached across the table and took both of Buck's hands in hers covering them. Buck squeezed them showing his gratitude.  
  
“In the dream I couldn't reach him; couldn't get to him.”Buck stated.  
  
“It was an intense traumatic experience for everyone.”Abby said softly. “Your dreams are a way of healing; a normal outlet.”  
  
“Tell that to my roommates.”Buck muttered. “If I wake them up one more time....”  
  
“You can talk to them too.”Abby pointed out. “They know you went through something most people don't. Tell them as much or as little as you want. They may surprise you.”  
  
“Maybe.”Buck agreed as he gently pulled his hands free.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Buck took a bit more of the tea now that it had cooled and smiled at Abby.  
  
“That's not half bad.”Buck complimented.  
  
“Glad you like it.”Abby said with a quiet laugh.  
  
“Thank you.”Buck stated a few minutes later.  
  
“For what?”Abby asked.  
  
“For this.”Buck replied quietly. “You know....for listening.”  
  
“Anytime.”Abby replied as she stood to gather their cups and took them to the sink.  
  
Buck watched her for a long moment knowing she meant that. Not many people would serve you tea at three in the morning on a week day. Even fewer would lose their own sleep to listen to your problems. Buck was, not for the first time, grateful for whatever had brought Abby into his life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Late night conversations  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one  
  
It was nearly five by the time Abby rinsed the tea pot out and placed it in the sink. Despite the lack of sleep Abby felt good. Not exactly wired like too much caffeine but well just good she couldn't really explain it. She knew part of it was the chemistry between her and Buck. Actually that was probably a lot of it. They just clicked and enjoyed each other's company. She returned to the small table and sat studying Buck. He'd been quiet the last ten minutes or so. It looked like he was a million miles away and she wondered if he was reliving the plane crash rescue. It'd been hard enough on her end with Annie and her husband who hadn't survived. Being in the water had to have been hell.  
  
"I've listened to that recording since the crash."Abby stated breaking the silence. "It still breaks my heart."  
  
"You brought him comfort you know."Buck responded seemingly to shake his reviere. "He got to say goodbye not a lot get to do that."  
  
"I know."Abby replied quietly. "It's just..."  
  
"Sad."Buck finished.  
  
Abby nodded. After a moment Buck glanced at the clock and stood.  
  
"I should head home."Buck stated quietly. "I've taken up enough of your time."  
  
Abby hugged him.  
  
"That's what I'm here for."The 911 operator said with a smile.  
  
***********  
  
Buck saw a stray hair had caught around Abby's glasses. He gently reached over and freed it tucking it behind her right ear. Buck allowed himself to let his hand feather her right cheek. He smiled seeing her close her eyes at the touch. It was too tempting; he had to kiss her. He'd deal with the consequences later. Buck leaned down and captured Abby's lips with his. He gave her a chance to pull away and was happy when she did not. Buck deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Abby pulling her into an embrace. He wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing until he heard footsteps behind them.  
  
"I can come back in half an hour."Carla commented. "Or later."  
  
Buck laughed as he and Abby broke apart.  
  
"Morning Carla."Buck said as he stepped away from Abby and pulled his jacket off the back of the chair.  
  
"Hi Carla."Abby said.  
  
"I see you two had a good morning."Carla stated with a grin as Abby blushed. "I'll just go check on Patricia."  
  
"Thanks."Abby said with a smile then glanced at Buck. "I'll walk you out."  
  
********  
  
Once outside Abby was surprised that the awkwardness that had been there when they were interupted was gone. She thought they'd be like two teenagers after a first kiss but that wasn't there. For that Abby was grateful.  
  
"I don't regret that."Buck commented quietly.  
  
"I don't either."Abby replied as she reached up to lightly touch Buck's right cheek. "I just don't know what do to with this thing between us."  
  
Buck kissed Abby softly and then stepped back pulling out the keys to his jeep.  
  
"We can see where it goes."Buck said with a wide smile as he stepped onto the sidewalk.  
  
Abby pulled her robe tighter around herself against the predawn chill. She watched as Buck got into the jeep and drove away. Closing her eyes Abby let her head fall back against the door. She might as well admit to herself that she was falling for Buck despite her best efforts not to. With a sigh Abby opened her eyes turned around and went back inside.  
  
end

 


End file.
